


Sweater Weather

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Ianto's cuddling in bed with Jack in the bunker, but he won't stop sneezing.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Both Your Hands in the Holes of My Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979659) by [MrSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandman/pseuds/MrSandman). 



> Self-explanatory. Enjoy!

The sneeze echoes through the small space, bounced back by concrete walls that also seem to reflect the cold back at them.

Ianto snuggles back under the blankets, tuck himself further against the warm body slotted beside his in the narrow bunk, but a second sneeze is quick to follow. Jack, who’d previously been dozing with his head tucked against Ianto’s, blinks blearily at the other man.

“I’d told you not to go out without a coat,” he slurs at Ianto, frowning at the way his boyfriend shivers despite the two blankets piled on both of them.

Ianto scowls back. “And I’d told you to come back with me to my flat.”

Still off-balance from his deep sleep, Jack shrugs unapologetically. “Someone’s gotta stay behind to watch the Rift while Tosh repairs the monitor. You could have gone home.”

The Welshman murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like _wasn’t going to leave you alone,_ and Jack’s lips curve into a smile, which immediately drops once Ianto sneezes again, this time with enough force for both men to flinch.

“That’s it,” Jack says, and does his best to shove Ianto out of the bunk without slipping out from the blankets and exposing himself to the merciless chill of his bunker. He curses himself for his decision of volunteering to watch the Rift when he and Ianto could have been much cozy cuddling in Ianto’s notably large bed, enjoying steaming mugs of coffee or cocoa. “I’m not going to have you catching a cold. Go put one of my jumpers on.”

Grumbling and shivering where he stands from the cold, Ianto slowly treks forward, making the short journey from the bunk to scratched-up wooden wardrobe crammed against a wall. Its doors creak open as he tugs at the smooth handles, revealing one side with identical blue dress shirts - and the occasional lighter shade or striped, trousers folded underneath, braces tangled on a shelf. The other shelves contain a mismatch of clothing Ianto’s rarely seen Jack wear - jeans, a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and a few jumpers among other things.

Ianto picks out a soft, fuzzy-looking blue jumper he recalls Gwen gifting Jack last Christmas and slips it over his head, relishing the extra layer of warmth before slowly easing the wardrobe shut. Then he hurries back to the bunk as quickly as he dares, mindful of the cold of the concrete seeping through his thick woollen socks. 

Jack lifts the blankets up invitingly and budges over as much as the cramped space will allow. Ianto slides back into the bunk, legs tangling with Jack’s, slotting into place in Jack’s bed, just as he belongs there.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
